Love Life❀Pretty Cure!
This is the spin-off version of Love Life; want the Emotional version, see Love Life Pretty Cure! (Past) is a spin-off of Emotional Pretty Cure!. The team is based off the team with the same name, that fought against evil before Emotional. This is centered of if the team was from somewhere else, with new characters, villains, etc. There is a total of 50 episodes. Story Kitanishi Yama is one of the most important places in most of Japan. The Shrine of Happiness and Love is a special place where everyone forgive their bad actions and personality to the goddess, Benzai-Tennyo, the goddess of love and many others. Not only was this an important shrine, but was important to the warriors of the town. A boy of the town forgave for his sins daily though if he never did something wrong, but felt like a disgrace because his experience of bullying that occurs to or around him 24/7. One day, he disappeared into Kitanishi Mori after he broke into a fight in school, and came across a dark, broken shrine, with a weird glowy rock in the back of it. He looks to see a glowy red jewel that was calling to him. He soon touches the jewel and causes an explosion to happen, which caught the attention to a girl named Momoyoko Hana. She soon follows to see the boy being half-dragon and then soon caught in a chase by him. She trips and seems that she will die from him until she was protected to a small floating being, Mini. Mini says she is a guardian of the goddess's shrine, and was sent by the goddess herself to go stop the boy from touching the red jewel but couldn't since of Hana following. So Hana and Mini decides to go find the boy and get the red jewel back. They soon find him hiding by himself, feeling a bit upset. Hana tries to confront him, but his anger of people shows and tries to attack her again. Mini got in the way again and is soon hurt from his attack. This causes an anger in Hana, and soon tries to attack herself to prevent Mini to get hurt again. The love of Mini soon is heard by the goddess, soon giving Hana power of a pretty cure, first by persuading to transform. Hana transforms into Cure May and fights to protect the guardian. Soon after, the boy flees with the red jewel with Cure May going to help Mini. Hana soon is soon missioned by the goddess and the guardian to find others that will find the boy that turned himself into a half-dragon, and get the red jewel back from him. The other cures are a young Marine Biologist, a Runner, and soon a girl with a secret. Characters Pretty Cure * is a kind and sincere girl at the age of 15. She loves the environment and loves to do gardening with her mother. Though she loves to garden, she also loves to protect the people that are hurt or has a trouble in life. Because of her love for everyone and everything, she is given the power of spring, who has the power of nature and love. Her alter ego is the legendary warrior, whose theme color is pink. She is based off the season spring. * is a cold but tranquil girl at the age of 13. She is a young marine biologist that works with her dad in helping saving marine life. This gives her love of the ocean and the life living there, including the living that uses the oceans. Because of her love for the oceans and the living, she is given the power of summer, who has the power of water and light. Her alter ego is the legendary warrior, whose theme color is blue. She is based off the season summer. * is a hyper and active girl at the age of 14. She loves to be fast and wants to be a good sport to the people she comes across. Though she is a fast runner, she loves to watch the environment to keep her calm. She also loves to be healthy girl and for others as well. Because of her love for everyone's health and the environment, she is given the power of fall, who has the power of earth and wind. Her alter ego is the legendary warrior, whose theme color is yellow. She is based off the season fall. * is a cold and emotionless girl at the age of 18. She is a very mysterious girl, with not many info about her family either. She is very strict about her future and how she gets through life, but is very caring and loving inside. Through out the series, she becomes more emotional and loving to her friends on the outside. Because of her love for everyone and their and her's future, she is given the power of winter, who has the power of snow and time. Her alter ego is the legendary warrior, whose theme color is purple. She is based off the season winter. Mascots * is one of the main fairies of the series. She is the smallest and most important guardians of the shine of love and happiness. She is very loyal and is a bit of a daredevil. She wants to protect and serve, like her job is in the shrine. She is also a bit stubborn if she isn't given orders to do something, so she wanders off when she isn't allowed to, causing her to get into trouble. She is a Komainu fairy and ends her sentences with . * is one of the main fairies of the series. He soon joins the team when he sent by Ho-musubi, the god of fire, to help the cures. Kasai is more impatient and loves to be adventurous. He is very selfish at times too, making fun at Mini at times for being tiny and being the guardian of love. He can be hard too control though he is just doing it to be a loyal guardian to his god. He is a dragon fairy and ends his sentences his sentences with . Villains * - * - * - * - * - Major * is one of the major characters and the goddess of love and others. * is one of the major characters and the god of fire. Minor Movie Items * is the main item of the overall spin-off. Transformation * is the main transformation device the cures use. * is the main component to help the cures transform. * a collectable item used for either attacks or transformations. Weapons * is May's main weapon. * is Coral's main weapon. * is Flash's main weapon. * is Wonder's main weapon. Locations * is a special forest where the dark shrine is, and where Aka found the red jewel. * the main setting of the spin-off. * is one of the secondary settings for the spin-off. Trivia Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Cure Heartly